This invention relates in general to air inlet ducts for jet engines and, more particularly, to an inflatable duct for such engines.
Many missiles, remotely piloted vehicles, etc., are desirably launched from a container or canister which houses and protects the missile during handling and shipping and also acts as a guide during launch. Generally, the launch canister has a cylindrical cross section, which requires that any wings, fins, etc., collapse within the missile body until the missile exits the canister. Where the missile is powered by an air-breathing jet engine, an air inlet duct must be provided which does not project beyond the missile contour until the missile has exited the launch canister and automatically deploys after launch. Typical of such missiles is a submarine-launched cruise missile which is launched from a narrow cylindrical torpedo tube.
A variety of movable, folding or collapsible metal air inlet ducts have been used in the past. While effective in many applications, prior deployable inlets tended to be mechanically complex and heavy, occupied an undesirably large portion of the missile volume when housed, and to have undesirably high radar reflection characteristics.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved deployable inlet ducts for use with jet-propelled missiles or other vehicles.